toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wudan Police Force
The Wudan Police Force (WPF) (Chinese: 烏丹警務處) is the service responsible for law enforcement in Wudan. History Shortly after the founding of the British colony at Wudan, the British established a police force on the 5th May 1843. The Wudan Police Force ceased to recruit Europeans in 1990, and took over the responsibility of patrolling the border with Trevallyland in 1991, a role previously undertaken by the British Army. Organisation *'Operations and Support Department' **Operations Wing ***Operations Bureau ****Operations Division ****Regional Command and Control Centre ****Counter-Terrorism and Internal Security Division *****Counter-Terrorism Special Unit ****Key Points and Search Division *****Police Dog Unit ****Airport Special Action Unit ****Rural Police Division ***Police Standby Reserve ***Explosive Ordnance Disposal Bureau **Support Wing (regional) ***Traffic Branch ****Traffic Management Bureau ****Central Traffic Prosecutions Bureau ****Administration Bureau ***Support Branch ****Field Division ****General Division ****Transport Division ****Force Data and Access to Information Coordination Unit ****Police Licensing Office ***Police Public Relations Branch *'Crime and Security Department' **Crime Wing ***Organised Crime and Secret Societies Bureau ***Criminal Intelligence Bureau ****Criminal Investigation Division (regional) ***Commercial Crime Bureau ***Narcotics Bureau ***Support Group ****Criminal Records Bureau ****Identification Bureau ****Forensic Firearms Examination Bureau ****Witness Protection Unit ****Child Protection Policy Unit **Security Wing ***Witness protection Unit ****VIP Protection Unit ****Police Negotiation Cadre *'Special Branch' **Intelligence Wing **Security-Defence Wing *'Personnel and Training Department' **Personnel Wing **Training Wing ***Wudan Police College ***Wudan Police Band *'Management Department' **Information Systems Wing ***Communications Branch ***Information Technology Branch ***Business Services Bureau ****Business Services Division ****e-Police Division ****Major Systems Division **Service Quality Wing ***Performance Review Branch ***Research and Inspections Branch ***Complaints and Internal Investigations Branch ****Complaints Against Police Office *'Finance, Administration, and Planning' **Administration Wing ***Police Museum **Planning and Development Branch The Marine Region, although technically a region rather than a department, effectively acts as a bureau of the Operations Wing as a result of its highly specialised role. Ranks and insignia Equipment Uniforms Firearms *'Melee weapons' **ASP Inc. 21-inch extendable baton (United States) **Ontario Mark 3 Navy knife (United States) **Phoenix 18-inch extendable baton *'Pistols' **Browning Hi-Power semi-automatic pistol (United States) **Colt Detective Special revolver (United States) **Glock 17 semi-automatic pistol (Austria) **Glock 19 semi-automatic pistol (Austria) **M1911 semi-automatic pistol (United States) **SIG Sauer P250 Dcc semi-automatic pistol (United States) **Smith & Wesson Model 10 service revolver (United States) **Smith & Wesson Model 64 revolver (United States) *'Submachine guns' **Heckler & Koch MP5 submachine gun (Germany) *'Shotguns' **Benelli M1 semi-automatic shotgun (Italy) **Ithaca 37 pump-action shotgun (United States) **Remington 870 pump-action shotgun (United States) *'Carbines and bolt-action rifles' **Accuracy International Arctic Warfare L96A1 bolt-action sniper rifle (United Kingdom) **Knight's Armament Company SR-25 designated marksman rifle (United States) **Ruger Mini-14 semi-automatic rifle (United States) **SIG Sauer SSG 2000 bolt-action sniper rifle (Germany/Switzerland) *'Assault rifles' **ArmaLite AR-15 assault rifle (United States) **Colt M4 carbine assault rifle (United States) **Heckler & Koch G-36 assault rifle (Germany) **M-16 assault rifle (United States) *'Grenade launchers' **Federal Riot Gun M201-Z non-lethal firearm (United States) Armoured vehicles Logistics and transport vehicles Unmarked vehicles The Wudan Police Force has a fleet of unmarked vehicles for catching and arresting criminals in the act as well as for surveillance to gather evidence of any criminal offence. For security purposes armoured cars for VIP protection missions and armoured police vehicles in use by counter-terrorist units are also unmarked. Other equipment Category:Wudan government departments and agencies Category:Wudan Category:Law enforcement in Wudan Category:Trevallyland Category:Law enforcement